Do It Your Way
by Reira26
Summary: Por culpa de un mensaje, Nozomi se enojó con Eli, tanto como para sacarla de casa. Sin embargo, la inteligente y linda Elichika no está dispuesta a rendirse antes de que su novia la perdone, mucho menos en su cumpleaños. Una cosa lleva a la otra, y bueno, el regalo de Nozomi es: hazlo a tu manera. Eli sabe bien qué hacer, incluso si después su novia no se puede sentar. [Lemon]


Lo prometido es deuda (?) Hace rato quería escribir un lemon, aunque apesto en ello, ¿y qué mejor fecha que el cumpleaños de nuestra hermosa Elichika? Imagínense, dejé de lado el SIF para escribir esto, ahora a subir de nuevo a T1 :'D (?) Luego de debatirme entre Kitsunechika y lo normalito (?) llegó esta idea medio estúpida en medio de la clase de lingüística.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia contiene **lemon, R18+,** si no les gusta pueden devolverse. Sé que no es muy bueno, no soy la mejor escribiendo lemon y, bueno, menos cuando lo escribo en tan solo un par de horas; pero quería publicarlo hoy. Aun así, espero que sea de su agrado~ Lo hice con mucho amorsh (?) Recuerden dejar un lindo review~

* * *

 **Do It Your Way**

Nozomi estaba sobre ella, mordiendo su cuello con lentitud, acariciándole un costado del cuerpo con su cálida y amable mano, haciéndola estremecer. Jadeó al sentirla bajar hasta sus pechos desnudos, regando besos por toda su piel ardiente, delineando su pezón con la punta de la lengua, mientras la mano se había escabullido para acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Llamó su nombre, ganándose una mirada amorosa de esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba y una sonrisa más brillante que el mismo sol. La chica descendía sur con parsimonia, besándola con dulzura, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo sediento, coqueto, algo lujurioso; estaba dispuesta a hacerla llegar al cielo.

— Eli… —No quería escuchar nada, solo sentir las caricias de aquella juguetona lengua— Eli… ¡Eli!

— ¡Wah! ¡¿Q-qué pasó?! —Preguntó asustada, sentándose de un salto, golpeando la frente de Maki sin querer.

Ambas profirieron un largo quejido y cubrieron el lugar del impacto con ambas manos. La rubia volvió a recostarse, al tiempo que la pelirroja le lanzaba una lista de insultos que parecía interminable. Escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada y le dio la espalda, no quería verla. No le gustaba despertar y no ver a Nozomi a su lado, la ponía de un humor de perros. Se maldecía por ser tan estúpida.

— Me voy ya —Manifestó, mandando a volar la almohada que le cubría. Bufó irritada— Se te hará tarde para la universidad y Nozomi se enojará más contigo.

— Es mi cumpleaños, puedo hacer lo que quiera —Contestó molesta. La menor se restregó el rostro con una mano, suspirando por tener que despertar a una Eli enojada.

— La próxima vez que peleen haré que Nico te deje en la calle —Amenazó, y no, no estaba bromeando— Como sea, feliz cumpleaños, Eli. Nico y yo dejamos tus regalos en la mesa.

Agradeció sin mirarla. Cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba se levantó. Estaba en la casa de su amiga de preparatoria, durmiendo en el sofá, pasando un frío del demonio y un cumpleaños del asco. ¿Cómo terminó en esa situación? Pensaba en lo que le había contado a la pareja cuando llegó a las diez de la noche de un viernes, con una maleta en la que llevaba ropa y llorando.

 _"Peleé con Nozomi. No sé cómo, pero una chica de la clase de literatura consiguió mi número y me envió fotos desnuda. Nozomi estaba jugando en mi celular cuando el mensaje apareció y, bueno, no me dejó explicarle que no tengo nada que ver con ella, que ni siquiera la conozco. Cuando menos me di cuenta ella me había pasado un bolso con ropa de cambio y me había sacado de casa. Así que decidí venir aquí porque no sé a dónde más ir, ¡por favor permítanme pasar la noche!"_

Una noche se convirtieron en tres. Por más que intentaba disculparse, Nozomi siempre la ignoraba, la evadía o simplemente le cortaba el rollo a penas iniciaba. No poder abrazarla o besarla la tenía con el estrés a máxima potencia y la irritabilidad peor que la de Maki y Nico juntas. No se quiso bañar, solo sacó de la maleta el último cambio de ropa que le quedaba. Mirándolo bien, su novia le había pasado ropa para tres días, exactamente… esa mujer era el demonio en persona. Se vistió sin muchas ganas, recogió su bolso y salió camino a su clase de nueve, la cual compartía con la dueña de sus pensamientos. Antes de salir abrió los regalos, eran unos pendientes de plata con una amatista en el medio y un cupón para el restaurante ruso de Akihabara; sonrió y agradeció en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a clase, algo tarde, solo tiró la bolsa en el escritorio, se sentó con desgano y se recostó para dormir otro rato. Y hablando de eso, el sueño que había tenido hizo estragos en su interior. Quería tener a su novia, ya mismo, no podía soportarlo más. Levantó la mirada para encontrarla con la vista fija en el frente, jugando con una de sus coletas. Como siempre, estaba hermosa. Hoy se volvería a disculpar aunque no la escuchara. No se rendiría. La clase terminó y algo que ella no pensaba que ocurriría, ocurrió: Nozomi fue hasta ella y se sentó en la silla del frente.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Eli —Comentó algo cortante, pasándole una caja de chocolates finos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo salió del aula.

Miró los dulces, torciendo la boca a un lado, y se levantó, dispuesta a atraparla. La siguió hasta los lavabos, los cuales, para su suerte, tenían una puerta con pasador. Cerró y se dirigió al interior, encontrándola inclinada hacia el frente, con la frente contra el espejo. Ella dio un salto al notar su presencia y retrocedió, un paso atrás con cada uno que hacía avanzar a Eli. La acorraló contra la fría pared, mirándola con molestia.

— Ya no escaparás más —Cantó, acercándose a su oído. Sentir esos blandos pechos contra los propios terminó de encenderla—. Te he extrañado mucho. Odio estar con Nico y Maki, no se callan un momento.

— Lo sé —Dijo entre risitas—. Pero aun no te perdono.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Preguntó, dando una mordida a su lóbulo.

No esperó una respuesta porque ya se le había acabado la paciencia. La perdonaba por las buenas o por las malas, y bueno, tuvo que ser la segunda opción. La apretó un poco contra las lozas, bajando su mano para jugar con el ruedo de esa minifalda que despertaba su imaginación. La besó forzosamente, introduciendo su lengua sin esperar permiso, presionando con rudeza. Ahora ambas manos viajaron por debajo de la prenda inferior para tomar su trasero y apretarlo, ocasionando un dulce gemido que se perdió en el beso. Abandonó su boca para besar su cuello, queriendo devorarla a besos y suaves mordiscos. Delineó su clavícula con la lengua, succionando su piel, procurando no dejar una marca. Nozomi jadeaba, esforzándose por no dejar salir sonidos obscenos.

Apretó con fuerza su trasero, haciéndola saltar y soltar un quejido corto. Hizo acopio de su fuerza para levantarla y obligarla a rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Sus labios terminaron de nuevo sobre los de su novia, moviéndose frenéticos, buscando calmar la ansiedad. Pero sentía que no podría soportarlo; necesitaba a su chica con urgencia. Dio un cuarto de vuelta y la hizo sentar sobre la mesa en la que estaba el lavabo. Sus manos viajaron hasta sus pechos para masajearlos con rudeza, olvidándose que Nozomi era más sensible en sus senos. Se separaron de nuevo, con los labios rojos, y besó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, soltando sus pechos para acariciarlos con cuidado.

— Perdón… —Se disculpó, escondiendo el rostro en el valle del cuello de su novia.

— No, discúlpame tú, Elicchi —Habló en voz baja, mirando a sus piernas. Fue obligada a mirar al frente, a la altura perfecta para que la rubia le diera un beso— Te extrañé mucho.

— Yo también —Abrazó a su adorable novia, quien correspondió de inmediato— ¿Te hice daño?

— … —Sus miradas se encontraron. Nunca había visto a Nozomi tan sonrojada— ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa, Elicchi?

Asintió sin pensarlo. Arreglaron su ropa, lavaron sus acalorados rostros y salieron del baño sin importarles las miradas picaronas que las personas les dedicaban. A fin de cuentas, todos sabían que eran pareja. En silencio se dirigieron a casa, el departamento que compartían desde la graduación. Al llegar Eli recordó que no se había bañado, por lo que se apresuró a la ducha, pero no contaba con que Nozomi la siguiera.

Aun sin mediar palabra la mayor la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar para recibir un beso profundo y hambriento. Sentía que el fuego que quemaba su vientre se extendía a cada rincón de su cuerpo cuando tomó sus manos y la dirigió a sus pechos, obligándola a apretarlos con la misma fuerza que había usado antes, aun si un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios. A veces no se creía que una mujer con Nozomi, tan malditamente perfecta, fuera su pareja. Llevaban ya cuatro años juntas, desde tercero de preparatoria, y a veces le parecía que aquello era irreal. Pero no lo era, porque ahí estaba ella, mordiendo su labio inferior, pegándose más a su cuerpo, colgándose de su cuello.

— N-Nozomi… Debería tomar un baño —Logró decir, pero fue callada de nuevo por aquello dulces labios.

— Eso no importa—Rió, acariciando su húmedo cabello mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello. Por encima de la ropa apretó sus pezones— Estás emocionada, Elicchi.

No hubo respuesta, no podía despegar sus labios de la piel cálida que deseaba tocar. Con maestría la desnudó; primero bajó el cierre de la falda, dejándola caer, le sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza con un solo tirón, lanzó el estorboso sostén a un rincón y con una mano se deshizo de las bragas húmedas. Sonrió al sentir la esencia femenina obtener fuerza. Antes de seguir la observó de arriba abajo, deleitándose con esa obra de los mismos dioses que avergonzada miraba a otro lado.

Se desnudó tan rápido como hizo con ella, para ser justa y estar en las mismas condiciones. Ella le miraba con ojitos llenos de anhelo que derretían su pobre corazón. La besó con renovada lujuria, dejando sus manos viajar por su espalda, no sin antes haber soltado su normal peinado, quedándose con las bambas, no fuera a ser que las necesitara luego. Apretó su bien formado trasero y acarició sus muslos, por cuyo interior resbalaban rebeldes hilillos de fluidos. Sonrió en medio del apasionado beso por ser ella la causante de su excitación, de aquel obsceno detalle que enloquecía sus hormonas.

— Eli… cchi… —Lamió su oreja, descendiendo con prisa, con un solo objetivo en mente— Q-quiero que… Hoy lo hagas a tu manera.

Iba en su ombligo cuando dijo eso. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse una mirada nublada y una expresión de vergüenza. ¿A su manera? Se refería… ¿A lo que habían hablado hace unas semanas? Siempre que lo hacían, Eli debía admitir que se retenía. Debía frenar un impulso de dominancia violenta, que le dictaba someterla, usar la fuerza sobre ella, ser más ruda. No quería lastimarla y, aunque deseaba probar un montón de cosas, tenía miedo a hacerle daño. Nozomi era sensible, aunque no lo pareciera, y realmente le asustaba la sola idea de herirla. Habían hablado del tema una vez, pero ella se había quedado callada cuando vio a su novia sonrojada hasta el cuello. La miró esperando una respuesta.

— Dijiste que querías intentar muchas cosas, quiero que lo hagas —manifestó con seguridad— Ese es mi regalo para ti.

¿Lo pensó? No, ni por un instante. Dada la luz verde le daría todo lo que pudiera.

La empujó a la cama y se subió sobre ella, apresando sus manos por las muñecas, con fuerza que dejaría marcas. Bajó de inmediato a su cuello para morderlo con violencia, dejando marcas momentáneas. Pasó a sus pechos, donde tenía más cuidado gracias a la sensibilidad de su novia, pero esta solo asintió. Se metió uno de ellos a la boca para mordisquear el pezón y succionarlo sin recato, originando gemidos largos que mezclaban dolor y placer. La mano libre retorcía el pezón desatendido, apretando su seno, enterrando lo poco que tenía de uñas en la blanda piel. Su rodilla presionaba su húmedo sexo y cada que arqueaba la espalda su pelvis se movía sugestivamente.

Soltó su agarre y dirigió el rostro hasta su entrepierna, acariciando los enrojecidos labios y el abultado clítoris que parecían pedir atención a gritos. Insertó dos dedos que se deslizaron con facilidad en el lubricado interior y mientras los movía frenéticamente daba caricias circulares al pequeño monte con su lengua. Nozomi gritaba y gemía, recogiendo sus piernas y luego estirándolas, enroscaba la espalda como un gato y ocasionalmente suplicaba por más. Por supuesto, no le negaría nada.

Un espasmo golpeó el cuerpo bajo ella mientras un gemido amortiguado llegaba a sus oídos. Sonrió contra aquel tesoro que amaba y se levantó, limpiándose la comisura de los labios. De un jalón la obligó a quedar boca abajo. Con una bamba ató sus manos en la espalda, cuidando no cortar su circulación. En su oreja susurró "no te muevas" con voz ronca. Se bajó de la cama, recogió su camisa y la enrolló. De una caja dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche sacó un pequeño vibrador que pertenecía a su novia.

— Cubriré tus ojos —Lo hizo con un nudo fuerte para que no se fuera a caer la improvisada venda— Si no te gusta, solo di… Rojo. Aunque espero que no lo digas.

Algo débil, Nozomi sonrió por eso último. El aparato ovalado se abrió paso por sus paredes íntimas y Eli no tuvo misericordia alguna; lo dejó en el nivel más alto de un solo golpe, ocasionando que se estremeciera con fuerza y apretara las sábanas.

— Sube el trasero —No se sentía con la fuerza necesaria, pero un golpe hizo arder su piel— ¡Ahora!

Obedeció sin rechistar, solo jadeando con pesadez. La mano de Eli acariciaba su trasero y espalda con cuidado, causándole placenteras olas eléctricas. Dejó de sentir el roce hasta que una nalgada violenta la hizo gritar. Le dio otra, y otra, y una más; no contó cuántas, solo sabía dejaba un fuerte pero placentero escozor en su piel. Cada golpe le hacía gritar con más fuerza, pedir más porque amaba esa sensación. La vibración en su interior solo apresuró la segunda oleada de placer, más fuerte que la anterior. Dejó caer su cuerpo.

— En cuatro, Nozomi, ya.

Se levantó tal como le pedía. Le dolían las piernas y el trasero le ardía con locura. Con la bamba sobrante amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, la cual enredó alrededor de su mano y jaló hacia atrás con rudeza. Su mano libre apagó el vibrador y lo sacó de un jalón, pero no se deshizo de él, solo lo insertó en su trasero.

— E-Elicchi… Ah… —Gimió en cuanto encendió el pequeño aparato. La nueva sensación era más de lo que podía soportar.

— ¿Te gusta? —jaló de su cabello y habló cerca a su oído. La mayor asintió, importándole poco que saliva resbalara por la comisura de sus labios— Buena chica. Haré que te sientas mejor.

Dejó escapar un largo gemido cuando tres dedos invadieron su interior, dando estocadas rudas y rápidas, en forma de gancho, acariciando las rugosas paredes, golpeando un dulce punto que provocaba una sensación de delicioso desfallecimiento. Con cada tirón a su cabello solo se sentía mejor, aunque doliera. ¿Quién diría que Eli sería una dominante de ese talante y Nozomi una sumisa completa?

Aceleró los movimientos de su mano tanto como le era posible. Sin soltarla se inclinó para plantar besos a los largo de su espalda, provocándole fuertes espasmos que anunciaban una nueva oleada de placer. Nozomi se corrió nuevamente sobre su mano, soltando un largo gemido mientras su cuerpo cedía ante el cansancio. Apagó de vibrador, lo sacó con cuidado, quitó la venda para ver sus llorosos ojos y soltó lentamente su cabello y manos.

Se sentía muy bien, malditamente bien. Le ayudó a girarse y se acostó junto a ella, acariciando con cariño su cuerpo sudoroso, la piel ardía bajo el tacto de la yema de sus dedos y las marcas que había dejado comenzaban a mostrarse con su color rojizo. Limpió sus manos con un pañuelo de la caja en la mesa de noche y se volvió a su novia, quien luchaba contra el sueño. Besó su frente, bajando a su nariz y sus mejillas; limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado caer y levantó un poco su cuerpo para que pudiera meterse bajo las sábanas. Con la fuerza que le quedaba se acurrucó a su lado para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

— Gracias, Non-chan, es el mejor regalo de todos —Ella abrió sus ojos solo para sonreírle— Te amo.

— Yo también. Aunque por tu culpa no podré sentarme mañana, cumpleañera.

Se sonrojó ante el hecho. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero es que Nozomi era tan hermosa sometida bajo su cuerpo… Agitó la cabeza. ¡Hora de tomar una siesta! Cuando se despertara iría por algo para el dolor y el ardor. Esperaba que esta no fuera la última vez que tenían sexo de esa manera.

* * *

Aun debo un lemon NicoMaki, pero me está costando horrores. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño regalito a nuestra rubia favorita (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
